


колыбельная в сердце мира

by ponchippoi



Series: огнем и мечом [1]
Category: Bound By Flame
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/pseuds/ponchippoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем дальше уходит дорога по землям, зараженным скверной, чем ближе становятся владения Черного Инея, чем громче зовет Сердце Мира - тем холоднее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	колыбельная в сердце мира

from every room hearts spoke through walls too thin to hold  
 the weight of what they heard  
so fires crept through spaces long left soft and blurred

raised by swans - we were never young

Когда отряд выдвигается во владения Черного Инея, мороз перестает быть зимней стужей; это уже не просто смена сезона, вызванная магической нестабильностью, это могильный холод, ледяное прикосновение мертвенных рук колдуна. Сивилле все сложнее напоминать себе о неотапливаемых библиотеках, где прошла ее юность; она жмется ближе к огню и дрожит. Негнущиеся пальцы примерзают к страницам книг, вынесенных из эльфийского замка, пока она тщетно пытается найти в них зацепку к спасению.

  
Вулкан теперь чаще проходит мимо – ее время сплошь занято спорами с принцем Арандилом и Лиестасом, муштрой свободных мечников, и еще есть веселый ходячий мертвец Мэтрес, с которого нельзя спускать глаз. Сивилла старается не думать об Эдвен. И о том, что чувствует Вулкан из-за ее предательства.

  
«Внезапное, но неизбежное предательство», – рассмеялся тогда Мэтрес. Вулкан не сказала ему ничего, но в какой-то стычке с отрядом мертвяков чуть не отрубила ему ногу. Совсем случайно.

  
«Извини, обозналась», – сказала она, закрепляя кинжалы на бедрах. Мэтрес вроде не обиделся, но шутки больше не отпускал. И по-прежнему отказывался рассказать Сивилле о своих романтических приключениях, зато начал травить военные байки и исторические анекдоты. Смех помогал Сивилле не замерзнуть и не отчаяться, но чем ближе к замку Инея они шли, тем меньше веселья оставалось.

  
Сивилла дышит на закоченевшие пальцы и переворачивает страницу. Глаза болят от холодного сухого воздуха и напряжения, тело ноет от озноба, переутомления и недоедания – запасы подходят к концу, а в поражённых скверной землях попадается все меньше того, что можно собрать или поймать на охоте.

  
«Зато полно снега, чтоб еда не протухла», – невесело шутит Релмар.

  
– Все еще не так холодно, как в библиотеках? – раздается голос, и Вулкан садится напротив нее, поставив рядом с собой арбалет. Сивилла закрывает книгу, хоть и не представляет, что ей следует говорить. Стоит ли спросить, нравится ли ей новая должность? Стоит ли выразить сочувствие? Вулкан ведь говорила с ней, когда Эдвен убила ее отца. А что следует сказать тому, кто убил своего капитана в поединке?

  
\- У тебя руки посинели, - прерывает Вулкан ее поток мыслей. – Ты б хоть одеяло взяла с собой, раз не спится.

  
– Я его отдала Релмару, - говорит Сивилла. Вулкан смотрит на нее с недоумением.

  
– Зачем?

  
– Ну, эльфы, особенно он, непривычны к таким холодам. – Сивилла готова поклясться, что ее голос не звучит так, как будто она извиняется. Совсем нет.

  
Вулкан фыркает, встает, подбрасывает дров в костер и садится позади Сивиллы, так что девушка оказывается прижата спиной к ее груди; одной рукой Вулкан обхватывает ее за плечи, второй поперек живота; щелчком пальцев она создает огненный шар и швыряет его в костер, вспыхивающий ярким пламенем, полным жизни и света. Сивилла щурится на огонь, но решает не пытаться уйти из теплого захвата. От тела Вулкан исходит жар, неприсущий человеческому.

  
– Зато тебе теперь не холодно? – спрашивает она. Вулкан качает головой.

  
– Довольно полезная штука, с нашими-то проблемами. Еще бы это шло без второго голоса в голове, – она вздыхает и смотрит на книгу, лежащую у Сивиллы на коленях. – Нашла что-нибудь?

  
– Не особо, – отвечает Сивилла. Вулкан хмыкает и берет ее руки в свои, растирая замерзшие пальцы и ладони.

  
– А как тебе быть капитаном? – вырывается у Сивиллы.

  
– Не особо, – говорит Вулкан, усмехаясь. Сивилла против воли улыбается, прислушиваясь к покалывающему чувству тепла в пальцах.

  
– Мне жаль, что так вышло. С капитаном.

  
– У нас так заведено.

  
Вулкан выпускает ее руки и снова обнимает, и теперь голова Сивиллы лежит на ее плече. Отблески огня всполохами пляшут в глазах женщины, как когда начинает говорить демон внутри.

  
– Ты когда-нибудь видела вулканы? – спрашивает Сивилла. Вулкан удивленно смотрит на нее.

  
– Ты про то, откуда такие отбросы, как свободные мечники, могли придумать мне такое прозвище?

  
– Вы не отбросы, – протестует девушка. – Я хотела узнать, видел ли кто-то из вас вулкан или просто слышал о нем.

  
 – Кто-то слышал, – Вулкан морщит лоб. – Не помню, когда оно ко мне прицепилось, но прилипло намертво. Особенно когда я стала главным подрывником. А ты-то их видела?

  
– Только читала, – Сивилла прижимает книгу к груди. Жилет Вулкан пахнет выделанной кожей и металлом, хотя, это скорее всего запах от крови, а не от оружия. Где-то в глубине слышен тихий и размеренный стук человеческого сердца, звучащий нежнее любой колыбельной, а тепло, окружающее Сивиллу, окутывает мягче всякого одеяла.

  
– Теперь оно тебе еще больше подходит, – говорит она, закрывая глаза. Усталость качает ее на темных волнах дремы, и голос Вулкан звучит приглушенно.

  
– Теперь?

  
– Да. Вулканическая лава сжигает и сметает все на своем пути. Прямо как ты теперь.

  
Вулкан словно задерживает дыхание, и пальцы, держащие Сивиллу за плечи, подрагивают. Она наклоняет голову и утыкается лбом в макушку Сивилле.

  
– Вот как.

  
Последнее, что чувствует Сивилла перед тем, как уснуть, это легкое и горячее прикосновение ко лбу, похожее на давно забытый материнский поцелуй на ночь.


End file.
